Get Stoned
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Get Stoned by Hinder desription enough! Rated for: language, inapproriate conduct, drugs, and talking froggies


**Get Stoned**

**ONESHOT!**

_**Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
Go home and get stoned  
We could end up making love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out  
(We could end up makin love instead of misery)  
But it's all right now  
(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)**_

**_-"Get Stoned" by Hinder_**

"YOU WERE OUT WITH HIM AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?!?" yelled a peeved red head.

"Wah--? No, Sasori! I wasn't!" Sakura lied.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Sasori yelled at her. "I told you not to go to Konoha. I told you not see HIM!" She flinched. He was pissed.

"S-Sasori, let's just calm down," she said, slightly touching his arm. He pulled away making her flinch away from him. He left their room and went towards the living room where some of the other guys were.

"Hey, Danna. Sakura still not listening to you, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori mumbled something incoherently.

"Got pot?" Kisame asked. Sasori started to join in and smoke some pot. After a while they were all pretty stoned and sitting in a circle no less.

"So Sakura thinks I don't know what she does when I'm not around. Does she think I'm stupid or something?" Sasori asked to no one in particular.

"I hear you, man. The women just don't know how to listen," Kisame agreed.

"Who else sees the talking froggie?" Deidara asks. Everyone stares at him for a minute.

"Deidara, there is no talking 'froggie,'" Sasori pointed out.

"LOOK AT THE TALKING FROGGIE!" he yelled in response.

"Deidara, maybe you should stop doing drugs for now..." Itachi advised. Deidara glared at him. They all were quiet for a while and started to pass out some cards to play a poker game.

"Itachi, yeah, The talking froggie wants to know if you're single," Deidara said, breaking the silence.

"Deidara, I'm confiscating your stash." Itachi said. Dediara burst out crying as he saw Itachi take his drugs away. Itachi then got a magnificent idea. "Hey, Deidara, there's something on your face."

"What? Where?" the blonde asked, one hundred percent stoned.

"Right there," Itachi said, pointing to his lip. Deidara wiped his lip with the back of his hand. "Still there." Kisame got his camera ready. (Blackmail, of course.) Deidara, being an idiot, the drugs not helping that factor, took the palm of his hand and tried to get the 'thing' off of his lip. A flash went throughout the room. Deidara looked shocked, then took his hand away and spit, wildly.

"You, assholes! Using my kenkei genkai against me!" he said, for he had accidentally kissed himself with the mouth in the palm of his hand. After that incident and while Deidara was mumbling, darkly, other conversations took place.

"Sasori, you should just go screw that bitch so hard she _knows_ not to lie to you," Kisame suggested. Sasori thought about it and decided that it was a good idea.

He left the circle and went to his and Sakura's room. He found her asleep on the bed, not even under the covers. He got on top of her and started to attack her neck with bites and kisses. She immediately woke up.

"What? Sasori! What are you--? Oh, that feels good don't stop," she whispered. Sasori bit her a little bit harder and heard her make a grunt from the sudden pain. He quickly discarded all of her clothes, and looked down at her, taking in all of her curves.

"I want to hear you scream, Sakura," Sasori whispered, seductively in her ear as she let out a loud moan. He clicked his tongue. "Not moan, my dear, Sakura...scream." He bit her roughly right above her breast and she did exactly what he wanted. Screamed. But not totally out of pain (Yes, it was painful).

He continued with his painful but welcomed torture as he saw her getting tired, he smirked up at her from his position right below her clit.

"You're not going to give out on me now, are you, Sakura?" he asked, sweetly but there was a little bit of malice in his voice, she could sense.

"N-No, Sasori-sama," she whispered.

"Good," he said as he began to lick her clit once again.

She groaned his name out. He teased her by nipping at the sensitive skin and sucking on it every once and a while. She loved it when she made him mad...the fighting wasn't fun but _this _was. He would always go hang out with the rest of the Akatsuki and get stoned and then come back to their bedroom and claim her over and over again. Usually when this happened, she couldn't get up in the morning, but she didn't care. She _loved _he did to her when angry. She loved _him_.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Sasori whispered into her ear.

"O-oh, yes," she replied, feeling the pads on his fingertips roughly brushing against her womanhood, making her buck in pleasure.

"What? I can't hear you," he said.

"Oh! Yes! _Please_! Fuck me!" she pleaded and felt his fingers replaced with something even more glorious. He pushed into her, making her scream out his name. He kept at a steady pace (it was pretty fast and hard, though) and captured every moan of ectasy his lover made. He could tell she was about to break soon and decided to speed it up. She soon came but he didn't stop, for a minute. He kept going, loving her moans and the way she was now sweating from pure exhaustion. She had two more orgasms before he had his so he decided to pull out, feeling she had learned her lesson about lying.

"Now what have we learned here, Sakura?" he asked the tired girl who looked like she could pass out any minute.

"Not to lie to you..." she whispered as she gently laid her head down on his chest, instantly falling into a deep slumber.

"Good....but I have a feeling I will have to prove that to you again in the near future..." he said to no one really.

...it was good to get stoned right before sex.

**FIN**

Like it? I just found this new song (and then bought it) today and I just loved it and HAD to make a fan fic out of it!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!

* * *


End file.
